


The Early 2000s & You; or, Supernatural In Context

by DreamsOfThePastPodcast, ThisAintBC



Series: Dreams Of The Past - Series 1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfThePastPodcast/pseuds/DreamsOfThePastPodcast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Dreams of the Past Podcast explores the first five seasons of the TV show Supernatural as a body of literature exploring the context of the show, the genres it draws upon, and discusses themes throughout the show.In our first episode, we discuss the historical and cultural context of Supernatural! We take a deep dive to look at five Supernatural episodes: S1E1: Pilot, S1E4: Phantom Traveler, S1E15: Hell House, S1E17: The Benders, and S2E7: The Usual Suspects.





	1. Part 1

Listen to Part One on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/episode-1-early-2000s-you-or-supernatural-in-context/id1443866044?i=1000424228851&mt=2) or here:

This episode originally aired November 20, 2018.


	2. Part Two

Part Two picks up where Part One left off! Listen on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/episode-1-early-2000s-you-or-supernatural-in-context/id1443866044?i=1000424228852&mt=2) or here:

This episode originally aired on November 20, 2018.


	3. References

Britton, Andrew, Richard Lippe, Robin Wood, and Tony Williams. American Nightmare: Essays on the Horror Film. Edited by Richard Lippe and Robin Wood. Toronto: Festival of Festivals, 1979.

Ingebretsen, Edward J. At Stake: Monsters and the Rhetoric of Fear in Public Culture. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press, 2001.

Kripke, Eric, writer. “Pilot.” Supernatural, season 1, episode 1, directed by David Nutter. The CW. Aired September 13, 2005.

Kripke, Eric, and Richard Hatem, writers. “Phantom Traveler.” Supernatural, season 1, episode 4, directed by Robert Singer. The CW. Aired October 4, 2005.

Kripke, Eric, and John Shiban, writers. “The Benders.” Supernatural, season 1, episode 15, directed by Peter Ellis. The CW.  Aired February 14, 2006.

Kripke, Eric, and Trey Callaway, writers. “Hell House.” Supernatural, season 1, episode 17, directed by Chris Long. The CW. Aired March 30, 2006.

Kripke, Eric, and Cathryn Humphris, writers. “The Usual Suspects.”  Supernatural, season 2, episode 7, directed by Mike Rohl. The CW.  Aired November 9, 2006.

Merry, Stephanie. “Eight Ways ‘CSI’ Changed Our Culture. No Seriously, Hear Us out on This.” The Washington Post. September 25, 2015. Accessed November 1, 2018. [https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/arts-and-entertainment/wp/2015/09/25/from-cop-show-mania-to-misinformed-jurors-eight-gifts-csi-gave-us/.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.washingtonpost.com%2Fnews%2Farts-and-entertainment%2Fwp%2F2015%2F09%2F25%2Ffrom-cop-show-mania-to-misinformed-jurors-eight-gifts-csi-gave-us%2F.&t=YWMyODNlZGU4YzA0MTU5MDAxY2ZhNTI4YmU4MzZlYTlkODIxNTJiNSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)

Zinoman, Jason. “The Critique of Pure Horror.” The New York Times. July 16, 2011. Accessed November 1, 2018. [https://www.nytimes.com/2011/07/17/opinion/sunday/17gray.html.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nytimes.com%2F2011%2F07%2F17%2Fopinion%2Fsunday%2F17gray.html.&t=YmY2OWY3MjY2YWU4MDIyNzQ0NzJmMTRkMmNkYjM5OTc0Y2Q0MDNjMyxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)


End file.
